Peach and Daisy: Way of the frying pan
by Jacetheaceofchaos321
Summary: Mario and Luigi are kidnapped by the Short-tempered princess of Starvane Kingdom Ivy, her Genius Step-Farther Baron Von Clock and his self operating mecha Hamech General of the Clockwork Army. To save them Peach and Daisy must find the 12 crystal cooking utensils and learn the secrets of Frying-Panjitsu before the Mario bros are forced to marry Ivy and her sister Trisha
1. Chapter 1

Peach and Dasiy: Way of the Frying Pan

Chapter 1: An unexpected guest

Peach is sleeping in her pink heart bed when all of a sudden a toad with a green head comes into her room and uses a air horn and yells, "Peach wake up! Your going to be late for your meeting with Prince Peasley and Queen Bean! If you don't wake up I will rip a loud one!" "Ok! Ok! I'm up Far T." Peach groaned as she stepped out of bed in her pink pajamas. "Err maybe I should let you get ready first." Far T. said as he walked out of the room.

Peach looks at herself in the mirror, and notices she has bed hair. "Far T. is right I better not take to long to get ready hmm a quick shower would be nice" Peach goes behinds the shower curtains and undresses then she sings as she takes a shower. "La La La La L-La La" She grabs the towel and wraps it around her and steps out and heads toward her dresser. In the dresser there are a lot of pink dresses. But she moves them all aside to pick up a box.

Inside the box is a envolope and her trademark dress which was given to her by her grandmother Toadstool before she died. She looked at the envolpe and opened it taking out a ancient scroll that held the secrets of Frying-panjitsu an Toodstool family secret. She smiled as she looked at it remembering the time when her gradmother told her about her fight against the Smithy army back in old Mushroom kingdom.

Peach put the scroll back in the envolope and put on her then started to head out of her room. "Took you long enough! Come on the Meeting is about to start with out you. Also Bowser is also taking part in the meeting, but the Mario bros are waiting outside in case he decides to kidnap you." Far T. said as Peach walked by him. "WHAT?!"

"This is grave matter that includes the Koopa Kingdom, a Gigantic airship has been spotted near Mushroom Kingdom and strange machines seem to be coming from it. These machines have attack various places in the Bean Bean Kingdom. We fear that it will attack the Mushroom and Darkland kingdoms as well." Far T. Explained as he led the princess to the meeting room. "I understand this is indeed worrysome I hope what ever that thing is doesn't attack."

...

Bowser looked at the the long table that filled the room. Queen bean was sittin on the end while Peasley stood on his winged hoverboard bean thingy. Dasiy was asleep on Luigi who had fell because he had tripped on bowser's tail. Yoshi and Boomer the 12th were fighting over who would get to eat the cake that was in the middle of the table. Frankie was saying I love you to Francesca a 1'000 times due to the fact Frankie lost his wedding ring again. Dreambert was talking with starlow and Kersti. The Star spirts and twink were worried about the strange machine comming near the castle."Okay I'm here" Peach said as she walked in the room 'Oh my this room is a mess' she thought to herself as she went to her seat. "Hi Peach!" Daisy greeted as she woke up.

"Ok now everyone listen to me ...oh Hey Peach...anyways I keep hearing Queen Bean here blabbing about some stupid airship which is why we so can we get this meeting done so I can go back to being lazy at my castle." said Bowser as he spun around in his chair. "I have an idea on why this terrible machines attacked my kingdom.

" They were maybe Villans who's plan was foiled by the Mario and Luigi and want revenge cause I keep hearing these rust buckets say Find the plumbers over and over again. So my plan is to let Mario and Luigi go against this Machine and kick its Hiney." said Peasley. " Let me me go at them I rip them apart!" "Your right Mario should be able to beat them" "No Let me go against those machines!" "Bowser shut up now as I was saying..." Peach said "when all of sudden they heard " Help-a me!" "Let-a me go you rust bucket!" "MARIO!" Peach yelled as the others looked at each other.

"LUIGI I AM COMING FOR YA DON'T WORRY" Yelled Daisy as she jumped out window into the courtyard. "That girl is insane..." Bowser mumbled. Peach went outside as well only she didn't jump out the window and ran outside to the courtyard where the machine is. It was big Mecha with a clock on its Body. It is painted gold and black and had a hammer. Inside the cockpit was a shady figure. Two claws had Mario and Luigi trapped in them. Daisy was stuck in a tree and shouted at Peach. "Peach looks like its up to you kick that metal rust bucket's butt..." The mecha looked at Peach and said in a Robotic voice " "BZZT OBSTACLE PREVENTING OBJECTIVE FROM BEING COMPLETE" "SCANNING OBSTACLE" a red laser moved over Peach then vanished"BZZT TARGET IDENTIFIED AS PEACH" "BZZT BATTLE MODE ENGAGED""PREPARE TO BE DEFEATED BY THE MIGHT OF HAMECH V1 GENERAL OF THE CLOCKWORK ARMY BZZT" Said Hamech as 2 more claws appeared from the Mecha and grabbed the hammer on it's back" "Here I go!" said Peach as she took a battle stance and hearts and flowers filled the screen.

{next chapter is a boss battle the fighting is going to be mario and luigi based}


	2. chapter 1 part 2

Chapter 1 part 2: Peach to the rescue?

Boss battle: Hamech V1

[ hp:20]

"Go Peach kick that metal tincan's a...!" says Daisy but is interrupted when she falls out the tree and onto Hamech V1 surprising it "BZZZT WARNING UFO UNIDENTIFIED FALLING OBJECT DETECTED ENTERING PANIC MODE" Hamech swings its four arms trying to throw Daisy off of it and accidentally throws its hammer into one of the windows. Daisy is also thrown but into a different window "Ow" [hp:10/10]Peach jumps on Hamech dealing 3 damage"STATUS REPORT OUCH"

[hp:17] Hamech looks around then looks at Luigi"LESSER BROTHER IS NOT AS IMPORTANT AS FATTER BROTHER USING LESSER BROTHER AS EMERGENCY AMMO" "Wait what does it-a mean by emergency am... Whoa what is-a going on...help-a me" says Luigi as Hamech the spins around and around at high speeds. "BZZT INITIATING SUPER THROW" says Hamech says as it throws Luigi at Peach dealing 1 damage to her. "Ow ...no wait not-a again" says Luigi as he is grabbed by the claw again and lifted into the air"PREPARING TO USE SLAM TECHNIC WITH REPLACEMENT HAMMER"

"You let go of Luigi you metal tin can" Says Daisy as she steps back outside the broken window and throws a flower pot at the claw holding Luigi. The flower pot hits Luigi dazing him and causes the Mecha to throw Luigi into the tree. "ERROR REPLACEMENT HAMMER LOST" "USING FATTER BROTHER AS REPLACEMENT HAMMER INSTEAD" It says as it lifts Mario into the air.

"umm I'm out of flower pots...say do you know about action commands Peach. Mario and Luigi use them all the time" says Daisy as she looks for another flower pot". Peach looks at the mecha then at Daisy then replies. "Will it help me beat this mecha" "Sure anyways what you do is just press A just as your about to hit the enemy,Whatever that means Im sure you will figure it out" [hp:9/10] "Thanks I'll try it" Says Peach as she jumps on the Hamech V1 twice dealing 3+3 damage. " OBSTACLE GETTING ANNOYING INITIATING SLAMMING TECHNIC"

[hp:11] Hamech V1 slams Mario into the ground missing Peach "..." "ERR CHANGING TRAJECTORY" The mecha says as it slides Mario across the ground and hits Peach dealing 2 damage. [hp:7/10] Peach jumped on the mecha getting a lucky hit then jumped on it again dealing 4+3 damage "PREPARING FOR A SECOND ATTACK" "uh oh hey you can also doge enemy attacks wanna know" says Daisy as she continues to look for another flower pot. "Why do you even ask if I want to know,as long its helps me beat this mecha I don't care if you tell me the tip"

"Okay Peach anyways if you press A just before the enemy hits you , you will jump over them and they will miss." "WOULD THE OTHER OBSTACLE SHUT UP ALREADY" it says as it throws Daisy into another window. "Ow remember what I said ...I'll find my way outside again when I get myself off the chandelier.[hp: 4] "INITIATING SLAM TECHNIC" it says as it once more slams Mario into the ground and slides him across the ground however this time Peach jumps and the attack misses. "BZZT OBSTACLE GOT MORE ANNOYING]

[hp:7/10] Peach jumps twice doing 3+3 damage."BZZT CRITICAL DAMAGE RECEIVED RETREATING BACK TO BASE " Hamech says as it drops Mario and its flies off back to the airship in the sky.

To be continued...


	3. chapter 1 part 3

Chapter 1 /part 3: The spoiled princess

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario only my Ocs there also references to to the I-pod and Party rock anthem which I also don't own**

"We showed that metal tin can not to mess with princesses" Yelled Daisy as she threw a flowerpot at the escaping mech. "Actually it already knows not to mess with a princess" says a mysterious voice. "Wait who said that" says Daisy as she looks around the courtyard. "Why don't you look up Tomboy Psychopath" Daisy looked waving her fists in the air saying "Hey you take that ba...a...a..." Daisy stood in complete silence as she noticed the airship was closer to the ground and its details were more visible.

The airship is shaped like a arrowhead and is being propelled by two rotor-blades one on each wing , it is also made out of titanium and is colored an ornate blue with gold stripes and a logo on the side. The logo is a white circle with a piranha plant twirling around a broken gold star, the piranha plant is wearing a gold crown with a light green I on it.

Beside the airship is a hovercraft that is the same color as the airship. Driving the airship is a koopa with a blue shell and is wearing a blue cap with same logo that is on the airship. Next to the koopa is a girl who looks like peach but she has a red dress with a green gem, light green hair, gold lipstick, purple eye shadow and a silver crown.

"Aww whats the matter a second ago you couldn't shut up so why so speechless, maybe its the fact you know you are in the presence of me Ivy the Princess of Starvane Kingdom" she says as she jumps from the airship and onto the ground. "Don't call me psycho" says Daisy as she tries to hit Ivy but is pushed back by a invisible forcefeild.

"Don't bother trying to attack me I got a no-fail poly-tech pro protection defense system with me to make sure I don't get hurt now on to why I'm here" says Ivy as two claws come out of the hovercraft and grabs Mario and Luigi. "I'm just here to pick up me and my sister's soon-to-be husbands, you I might as well chat while i'm here so anyways my step-daddy is the one who made the airship, He is EXTREMELY smart and nice he makes me whatever I want, such as my own personal army of robots, You already met the leader of my army who in my option is completely outdated" she says nonstop. Both Peach and Daisy fall asleep as Ivy keeps talking.

[Five hours later]

"Anyways after months of looking I finally find this place now all I have to do is go back home and force the two brothers to compete in a bunch of deadly challenges and the one who wins get to be my husband and one who loses marries my sister who is no where as pretty as me...HEY WAIT ARE YOU TWO SLEEPING" She yells as she notice that Peach and Daisy sleeping. The loud noise wakes them up and Ivy looks at them with a annoyed look.

"Well since no one is paying attention to me I guess I'll leave anyways if you want to see the wedding or events go to Starvane kingdom its going to be on Starnews on channel 5. Heres the map to starvane who knows you just might be able to watch them as they say the news live at Starnews HQ. Anyways see ya prissy toadstool and psycho tomboy lady" She says as she grabs a rope and is pulled back to the hovercraft.

The hovercraft goes into a docking bay on the airship and the airship flies away..."Peach" "Yeah" "She just kidnapped my boyfriend" says Daisy as she breaks a flower pot with her bare hands. Peach on the other hand looked determined she wasn't going to just stand around and twiddle her thumbs as her friends are forced to marry to girls they don't even know. She pulled out her phone and called Toadsworth "Toadsworth get the limo I'm going to the airport cause me and Daisy are about to go sightseeing in Starvane Kingdom" Peach lied about why she was going there cause she didn't want Toadsworth worry.

Peach went back to her room and put the scroll in her suit case and changed clothes to a white t-shirt with a pink heart on it and blue shorts with pink converses . She put here hair in a ponytail and put on pink sunglasses. She also bought a few mushrooms and put them in the suit case along with 10 coins. When she got back outside the limo was already there and her friend Driff T. and Far T. are in the front seats. Peach went in the limo and brought out her mush-pod and listened to Party rock toad. As the limo drove to its destination.

**_Sorry I spent a long time posting this chapter my internet keeps on messing up so I couldn't post be sure to leave reviews _**

~Jacetheaceofchaos


End file.
